1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a holder and more particularly to a holder which includes two clamps which operate independently of each other and which may be rotated with respect to each other and locked in a desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Although numerous clamping or holding devices are known, there appears to be a substantial need for a clamping or holding device which is able to hold more than one workpiece and wherein the workpieces are easily angularly adjustable with respect to each other while being stably supported by the holding device.
While some conventional holding devices are able to simultaneously support more than one workpiece, such devices suffer from various disadvantages, such as, for example, the fact that means are not provided for permitting the workpieces to be angularly adjusted with respect to each other whereby the circumstances under which such devices are capable of being utilized are necessarily limited, or while other types of devices may in fact include means permitting such angular adjustability, the devices include additional structure which is quite complex for adequately supporting the workpieces and the adjustable structure thereof. Such additional structure of course renders the assembly of the devices substantially difficult and the manufacture of such devices considerably expensive.